


青春梦里人

by evilfox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox





	青春梦里人

天气已经热上来了。

Tony Stark一手抓着书包倒背在肩上，校服外衣搭在另一只手上。他的衬衫袖子被卷起一半，露着小麦色的皮肤和发育期少年那种肌肉单薄的手臂。

直升机把Tony留在屋后的草坪上。他从皮带上摘下钥匙串，上面挂着各种各样的小东西，包括一把精致的瑞士军刀，那是早在他出生之前，他的父亲从欧洲带回来的。

他找出钥匙，开门进家。

“我回来了。”他对着空空的大厅说。像往常一样，Stark先生和太太大约都还在工作。

Tony不是那么喜欢暑假。从几百公里外的私立寄宿中学回到这个甚至没有社区、没有邻居的地方，对于一个十几岁的外向男孩算不上一件愉快的事。

他拎着书包走向父亲的工作室，按开密码锁。

“爸？你在吗？”

看起来，Howard Stark——这里的主人——的确不在家。Tony向里面张望，另一扇门后面是他所知的密码不足以通过的地方。他知道父亲有时候为政府工作，出于安全考虑（当然，国家利益的安全和孩子本人的安全）他们决定Tony对此知道得越少越好。

Tony把一张理科全A文科全C的成绩单放在父亲的写字台上，用笔筒压住一个角，就像他每次回家时所做的。他确信父亲并不急于看到这张单子，即使看到也不会在意许多。

他把书包丢在地上靠着桌角，一屁股坐在父亲的大班椅上，审视着桌上的陈设：笔筒，墨水，传真机，相框（那是一个精致的木质相框，里面嵌着Stark一家的合影）还有一些大约无关紧要的文件。旁边的小桌上摆着一台打字机。桌子很整洁，这些办公用品似乎也不常使用，事实上，Howard的大部分工作都在有好几道密码锁住的实验室里。

Tony百无聊赖地翻看桌上的文件，没找到什么有趣的内容。继而，他依次拉开每一个抽屉，试图翻出些好玩的东西。或者说，能给他父亲找点小麻烦的东西。Tony和他的父亲几乎从不吵架，可能因为他们根本就很少交谈，“哦不，Tony，别碰那个”大概是他出去上学之前听到最多的话。但是Howard从不犯错，他为他的儿子提供了一切最好的条件，有时候Tony宁可父亲忘记去学校接他或者做错点什么，让他有理由像每个任性的小孩一样发发脾气……可是这样的事从没发生过，Howard不需要去学校接他的儿子，他的雇员们会把一切都安排好，无论他自己记不记得这件事。

在最底层的抽屉里，他发现一个沉重的档案袋。上面没有什么标签，角上用墨水草草地划了一个“S”。

这里似乎有点名堂。档案袋没有封口，Tony轻松地拿到里面的东西。那里装的是厚厚的一叠黑白相片，人物都是同一个。

最上面的两张是身着军装的正面和侧面的全身相，像是证件资料的样子。Tony注视片刻，意识到这个人是谁了。Steve Rogers，aka Captain America，战争年代的传奇英雄。他一张张翻看，多数照片像是在军营和前线抓拍的，有些不是很清晰。画面里有那个男人开罐头的样子，皱着眉做俯卧撑的样子，试用兵器的样子……还有的相片里没有任何战斗或训练的痕迹，只是一个金发男子坐在空地上对着镜头微笑，看上去真诚而友善。

为什么父亲会有这些照片？是他拍的吗？Tony在一些照片的背面看到用蓝色墨水记录的时间和地点……对了，Howard Stark是这个项目的参与者之一，如果这些是项目资料，他当然会保存它们。现在他们可能还在进行相关的工作……

Tony还没看完，实验室门里的脚步声和机械运转的声音把他吓了一跳，他慌忙把相片和档案袋塞进书包里，装作什么都没发生地站起来面对徐徐打开的实验室大门。

“Tony！”Stark先生似乎很惊喜，“你回来了。”

那么，他果然不记得今天放暑假。Tony想。

“你好吗，爸爸。”Tony抓着书包提手，知道包里装了不属于自己的东西他感到有点不自然，又有点微妙的愉快。

“很好，”Howard给了儿子一个简短的拥抱，“你呢，儿子？”

“还不错。”

父亲拿起桌上的成绩单扫了一遍，“看得出来。”他对Tony笑了笑。他的微笑总让Tony感到难以捉摸。

“没事的话我上楼去了。”他转身要走，

“等一下，”

他喉头一紧，怀疑父亲已经发现有文件不翼而飞。不过事实并非如此。

“晚饭想吃点什么？”

“什么都行。”他敷衍地回答，在心里长嘘一口气。

 

***********************************

 

回到自己的房间里，Tony感觉自己的心还在狂跳不止。他不知道顺手拿来的纸袋里会不会有什么重要的资料或者数据，或者别的什么。想到他父亲或许很快就会因找不到东西而抓狂，他心里涌起一片诡异的胜利感。

他从书包里拿出那个档案袋，把里面的东西底朝天倒个干净。没有他想象的重要的、机密的资料，只有更多的照片。

至少，他终于可以仔细地逐一欣赏那些照片。最后，他看到几张令他有点惊讶的作品。

画面上的年轻军人以闲适的姿态半卧在床上，微笑如常，只是身上未着寸缕。

Tony怔怔地盯着那些相片，过了一会，他意识到这份感觉不只是“惊讶”。

那是一具美丽的躯体。Tony知道那和某种注射物有关，可是他的身体上去并没什么异样，如此自然、健康……香艳诱人。他的胸膛、手臂肌肉饱满，双腿健壮修长，Tony发誓，这是一个男人能够拥有的最完美的模样。

相片是黑白的，但Tony能够想象那些镜头在成为照片之前的色彩。他也见过那个男人的彩色海报，虽然和这些照片上的神态略有不同。他的皮肤非常白，没有疤痕或者任何瑕疵，双眼湛蓝，单纯而无畏。形状姣好的嘴唇是清爽、健康的淡红色。

他不需要那身制服，Tony想，这容貌已经是完美的星条旗配色。他盯着那些照片，不知不觉开始抚慰自己业已勃起的性器。他想象自己能触摸那个俊美的金发男子，和他相拥而卧。

高潮来临之前，他再次想到关于父亲为什么会有这些照片的问题。不过性的快感冲散了他的思考。他咬住嘴唇努力不让自己尖叫出声。

疲倦地躺倒在床上，Tony想，他不打算归还这些照片了。

想到那个男人已经在战争中牺牲，Tony心里泛起一丝遗憾和哀伤。他从来不是个多愁善感的孩子，可是想到照片上这个英俊鲜活的勇士已经永远沉眠于冰海，的确令人扼腕痛惜。

也许下一次他应该去参加那些反战游行。Tony想，那该是个多讽刺的新闻啊。


End file.
